


i adore you, enough that i'm dizzy

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [46]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: mark is drunk and he really likes kissing his boyfriend





	i adore you, enough that i'm dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> whats up folks im literally having a terrible day but jas told me he'd kiss me if i wrote markjae so ;) u know my address babe, i would like some nice first class smooches

mark is tipsy. 

it’s 11pm, and he’s curled up against jaehyun’s side, nursing his third beer of the night, and he’s tipsy. 

he’s spent the whole night practically glued to jaehyun’s side, following him around and smiling whenever jaehyun introduced him to someone new and it’s fun. parties are fun. but they’re also tiring, and there’s really only so much social interaction mark can take before he starts to wilt. 

hence why he’s basically on jaehyun’s lap right now, the two of them sat on the ratty sofa in johnny’s basement, or his ‘man cave’ as he likes to call it. 

jaehyun’s humming along to whatever song is playing upstairs, his hand resting at the nape of mark’s neck and it’s nice. more than nice. the way jaehyun’s toying with the ends of his hair is calming, and mark practically melts when lightly scratches at the back of his head. 

“feel good?” he asks, chuckling lightly. his voice is deeper than usual, something that always happens when he drinks but it still gets to mark like it’s the first time he’s ever heard him speak. 

when he doesn’t answer, jaehyun does it again, letting the tips of his fingers rake against marks scalp and mark is moaning before he even realises what’s happening. “i’m gonna take that as a yes then,” jaehyun says and he laughs when mark’s cheeks flush bright red. “you’re so cute sometimes.”

normally mark would shrug off the compliment, too embarrassed to accept it, even from his own boyfriend, but mark has been drinking and so that’s not what he does. no, instead of pushing it off, he shifts a little in jaehyun’s lap so that he can look up at the elder and frowns. “are you trying to tell me that i’m not cute all the time?” he asks. 

jaehyun stutters at the question and the final remaining bit of mark’s sobriety tells him that jaehyun has not had nearly enough to drink to be able to answer that kind of question without dying afterwards, but he’s proven wrong when jaehyun’s face smooths out and he smiles down at mark all to sweetly. “of course i think you’re cute all the time but like, when you’re drunk you just get extra cute. don’t worry about your cuteness levels markles, you’re a solid 10/10 on the uwu scale.”

“a 10/10,” mark parrots. 

jaehyun nods back and mark beams up at him. “okay good. that’s good. i’m cute.” 

“yes you are,” jaehyun hums, laughing again and he mumbles something about ‘bringing you to parties more often’ but mark doesn’t really catch it all because his third beer is definitely starting to hit him and jaehyun’s face is so close when he’s sat like this. his eyes roam over his face, over his eyes and down the slope of his nose before landing on his lips. 

he’s always really liked jaehyun’s lips. they’re so pretty, and soft, and pretty, and plump, and oh, did mark already say pretty? because that’s what they are. not only that, but jaehyun is also the best kisser mark has ever had the experience of being with, and that alone is enough to keep mark’s slight obsession over his lips alive. 

“see something you like?” jaehyun asks, effectively pulling mark out of his thoughts and his eyes widen a little as he looks back up to catch jaehyun’s gaze. 

jaehyun’s head tilts, an invitation for mark to voice his thoughts, and yet again, because he’s been drinking he does exactly that. “can i kiss you?” 

jaehyun answers by pulling him up, his hand holding mark’s cheek as he brings their lips together and he swallows the noise of surprise marks lets out. it’s warm, so warm, and mark leans further against jaehyun, dropping his hopefully empty cup onto the floor before bringing his hands up to thread through jaehyun’s hair. 

sober mark is hesitant when he kisses. sober mark is faltering hands, not knowing where to rest and slow, chaste kisses that end up fading into nothing. drunk mark however is unstoppable, needy hands and even needier lips, kissing and biting and licking at jaehyun in an attempt to get more, to get closer. it’s wet and it’s messy and it’s so different to the usual mark that jaehyun is so used to being careful with but it’s so good. 

mark shifts again in his lap, moving so that his knees are boxing jaehyun’s thighs in and he pushes forwards until they’re both leant back against the sofa cushions properly. he hums into jaehyun’s mouth when a hand falls to his waist, and his whole body jerks when jaehyun sucks on his tongue, his hands tugging at jaehyun’s hair sharply. 

“jaehyun, jaehyun please,” mark begs inbetween kisses and he doesn’t really know what he’s asking for; his mind is hazy and all he can think about is getting _ closer, _ wanting  _ more _ . 

jaehyun seems to get that though, because his hand is slipping under mark’s shirt, thumb stroking circles over his hip bone and he’s asking, “how far do you want to go? how drunk are you?” 

they’re simple questions really, but mark’s mind is trained on jaehyun and jaehyun only and so he stumbles over how to answer. “i’m- i’m not that drunk,” he finally manages to get out but jaehyun’s expression tells him that he thinks otherwise. “just, please? kiss me, that’s all, please just kiss me,” mark adds on and he knows that he sounds desperate, but jaehyun’s still stroking his hip and the touch is driving mark more than a little crazy. 

“just kisses, nothing more, ” jaehyun says and mark nods frantically. 

jaehyun leans back in then, his hands moving to rest at the bottom of mark’s spine and then he’s kissing him again. 

it’s slow at first, but mark really can’t hide how eager he is and jaehyun always adjusts his pace to whatever the younger is at. he opens up when mark bites at his lower lip, and the way mark licks into his mouth is still a little sloppy, lackluster, but he’s much better than he had been when they first started dating. it doesn’t matter anyways, because like jaehyun had said earlier, mark is always cute, and the enthusiasm he puts into kissing only plays into his charm. 

the way he moans too, that’s cute as well. especially when he’s as worked up as he is now, hands constantly moving between jaehyun’s hair, his hips, his thighs. he almost never knows what to do with himself when they kiss, his mind too much of a one track train to be focused on anything other than the way jaehyun’s tongue is swiping across the roof of his mouth. 

he whimpers when jaehyun’s hands slip inside the back of his jeans, and he presses himself impossibly closer against jaehyun’s chest. jaehyun swallows all the noises he makes, his hands kneading mark’s ass as they kiss and when mark’s hips rut against him he’s more than willing to throw his conditions from earlier out of the window. 

they’re lucky though, or unlucky from mark’s point of view, because the basement door is opening up and jaehyun pulls away from mark to watch as johnny walks down the steps towards them. “are you guys really making out in my fucking den?” he asks, though he sounds more amused than anything else. 

jaehyun shrugs his shoulders, quickly looking back at mark who is desperately trying to pull him back into a kiss, and then looking back at johnny. “mark’s drunk,” he says matter of factly. johnny nods. 

“jungwoo desperately wants to play monopoly for some reason, so dongyoung’s gathered a bunch of us in the living room. come upstairs and i’ll get mark some water, yeah?”

“yeah okay,” jaehyun says back and then johnny is moving back upstairs. 

as soon as the door is closing behind him, mark’s hands are coming up to squeeze at jaehyun’s cheeks, trying to pull him closer. “kiss me jae,” he whines, adorable as ever and jaehyun smiles, and leans forwards to kiss him on the forehead. 

“c’mon, don’t you wanna go play monopoly? you’re almost guaranteed to see one of ten’s infamous breakdowns, doesn’t that sound fun?”

mark just huffs. “but i wanna kiss you some more,” he says petulantly. jaehyun’s smile grows. 

“i know markles, but we’re both kinda drunk and as the older one of the two of us, i gotta act all responsible and shit so i’m cutting you off until you sober up a little.”

mark’s silent for a moment after that. jaehyun can tell that he’s probably trying to think of ways to get jaehyun to change his mind. after maybe a minute or so he leans his head to rest on jaehyun’s shoulder and asks, “can we play as the shiny dog?”

“duh, what else would we choose?” jaehyun says back and the way mark giggles has his heart fluttering. 

“okay then, monopoly it is.”

  
  


 

only half an hour into the game, mark ends up falling asleep against jaehyun’s chest, because not only is he a cute drunk but also a borderline narcoleptic one too. jaehyun doesn’t mind all that much though. not when mark is snoring lightly, hands fisted in the front of his shirt.

no, jaehyun doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw twt is @lewdnct, talk to me about boys an stuff


End file.
